


Der Eichengott

by ProjektMyra



Category: Myra - Fandom
Genre: Gen, It's not about the ship, Karnicon, Myra - Freeform, Northern Sea, Ships of the Northern Sea
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjektMyra/pseuds/ProjektMyra
Summary: Während ein junger Jäger einen neuen Weg sucht, findet der Eichengott zu seiner Rolle und seinem Namen
Kudos: 2





	1. Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

> Karnicon in der Zeit der Mythen, ca. 50.000 vor Pondaron

Kalt blies Dhellog, der strenge Wind von Machairas, über das Wasser, als der junge Jäger in die Tiefen der Wälder zur Jagd aufbrach. R'Tan war selbst in dieser Zeit nicht kalt, denn er war zum Schutz gegen die Unbill des späten Herbstes mit dem Fell eines Elches geschützt, auch Fellsandalen aus dem weichen, selbst gegerbten Rückenfell des von ihm selbst erlegten Tieres. Die Schwestertochter seines Vaters, Ake, hatte ihm das Fell so geschnitten und genäht, daß es eng an seiner Haut anlag und nicht, wie sonst die Felle seiner Sippe, einfach umgeworfen und umgebunden wurde. Um seinen Hals trug R'Tan eine einfache Lederschnur, auf die er die Zähne eines Wolfes aufgezogen hatte, des ersten, den er selbst erlegt hatte. Der Wolf war der große Räuber der Wälder, der große Feind der Jäger, da er ihnen das Wild nahm und selbst die Jäger jagte, der Bringer des Chaos, der Herrscher des Winters! R'Tan wollte jeden Wolf töten, den er fand.

Der junge Jäger war allein. Er sah im Gehen, wie andere des Dorfes einen Einbaum ins Wasser ließen, um auf dem Wasser ihre Nahrung zu suchen. Immer wieder mußte er alleine auf die Jagd gehen. In den letzten Jahren waren es immer weniger geworden, die noch auf Jagd gingen, und in der letzten Zeit war er der einzige geblieben. Den anderen war der traditionelle Weg der Jagd zu mühsam geworden, sie gingen lieber mit ihren Knochenspeeren, deren Spitzen Widerhaken bildeten, auf Fischfang in den zahlreichen Mündungsarmen des Flusses, wo es noch vor Jahresfrist reichlich und einfach Nahrung gegeben hatte. R'Tan aber hielt nichts davon, mit einem Speer still und starr in einem Einbaum zu stehen, bis sich ein Ziel zeigte, auf das man einstechen konnte. Er allein war den Jagdgewohnheiten der Vorväter treu geblieben, er allein.

Auf seinem Weg in die Tiefen des Waldes dachte er noch einmal an die Worte des alten weisen Mannes, der an die Feuer der Sippe gekommen war. Er hatte gesagt, daß sich das Wild immer tiefer in den Wald zurückziehen würde, bis eines Tages überhaupt keine jagbaren Tiere mehr da sein würden. "Der Gott der Jagd", hatte er gesagt, "hat uns seine Gunst entzogen." Doch er hatte auch von der großen Zeit der großen Jäger gesprochen, von der Zeit der Ururväter, als riesiges Wild durch fremde Landschaften, zwischen Baumen mit riesenhaften Blättern gestreift sei. Er hatte erzählt, daß die Vorväter diese heute längst verschwundenen Tiere, deren Namen keiner mehr kennt, mit ihren Speeren gejagt hatten. R'Tan war damals noch ein kleiner Junge, das erste Mal am Lagerfeuer gewesen, und konnte sich diese fremde Welt der Vorzeit nicht vorstellen. Während die Männer seiner Sippe den alten Wanderer wegen seiner düsteren Prophezeihung zumeist verlacht hatten, war anderen aufgefallen, daß das Wild tatsächlich weniger, und schwieriger zu erlegen wurde. Bald darauf beschlossen die Männer der Sippe, zum Fischfang überzugehen. Sie zogen in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne, wo es mehr Wasser gab, und mehr Fische. Mit Hilfe des Feuers höhlten sie Baumstämme aus, um auf den so hergestellten Booten die zahlreichen Flußarme im Mündungsdelta zu befahren, und mit ihren Knochenspeeren von da an nach Fischen zu stechen. Der Mensch ist erfindungsreich.

Auch R'Tan war erfindungsreich. Früher hatte er nur mit dem Knochenspeer gejagt, wie alle seiner Sippe. Inzwischen aber benutzte er auch einfache Schlingen aus Buschwerk und Wildgruben, die er ausgeschachtet hatte auf den Wildpfaden, die zu den Trankstellen führten, und -damit sie nicht entdeckt würden- mit Blattwerk und kleinen Zweigen überdeckte. Und er hatte seinen Knüppel. Er hatte sich einen schweren, gesunden Eichenast aus dem Wald geholt, und in vielen langen Abenden mit einem scharfen Feuerstein so bearbeitet, daß die Oberfläche ganz glatt war. Darüberhinaus hatte er kleine Kerben in das dünne Ende gegraben, dem Maß seiner Fingern angepaßt: einen Handgriff.

Der Wald färbte sich in den bunten Farben des Herbstes, denn es war der Mond der Adler. Bald würde der Wald ohne Laub sein, und nur noch die spärlichen Nadelbäume würden ihm bei der Jagd ein wenig Schutz bieten. R'Tan mußte sich bemühen, in dieser Zeit noch möglichst viel zu erjagen. Wenn es ihm gelänge, einen Elch oder Eber zu jagen, wäre seine Ausbeute größer als die der Fischer seiner Sippe. Und auch ein oder zwei Kaninchen, oder ein kleiner Baumbär, wären der Sippe sicher eine willkommene Abwechslung zur ständigen Fischdiät. Und sie brauchten die Häute für die Kleidung und Schuhe, die Felle der größeren Tiere für die Zelte und Höhlenöffnungen, die Pelze für die Wärme im Winter. Allein mit Fisch konnte die Sippe, da war er sicher, nicht überleben. Deshalb blieb er der Tradition der Jagd treu.

Das Knurren seines Magens sagte ihm, daß auch sein eigener Hunger ihn dazu trieb, endlich etwas zu erjagen. Auch für die Sippe, und für Ake, die ihm vertraute, konnte er nicht mit leeren Händen zurückkehren. Aber je weiter er in den Wald kam, desto betrübter wurde er auch. Jede seiner Schlingen, an die er kam um die Beute zu sammeln, war leer, jede seiner Fallgruben unberührt. Kein Tier zeigte sich ihm, nicht einmal ein Kaninchen oder Eichhorn. Über sich sah er die Raben ziehen, deren Schreie klangen, als ob sie ihn verspotten wollten. Hatte der alte Mann damals Recht gehabt? Hatte der Jagdgott sie wirklich verlassen?

Alle Schlingen hatte R'Tan abgesucht, und nur eine einzige Fallgrube blieb, bevor er gezwungen war, unverrichteter Dinge wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Eine einzige Grube.

Da, plötzlich hörte er vor sich ein Geräusch. Es kam genau aus der Richtung, in der auch seine letzte Fallgrube lag. Langsam ließ er sich auf alle viere sinken und schlich so, gebückt, ebenso vorsichtig vorwärts. Wieder dieses Geräusch, ein langanhaltendes, tief klagendes Heulen. Gleich darauf hatte er den Rand seiner Grube erreicht. Die Zweige und das Blattwerk, mit dem er die Grube abgedeckt gehabt hatte, waren verschwunden. Mit aller Vorsicht beugte er sich über den Rand und blickte hinein.

Wie ihm der Ton schon gezeigt hatte, war es ein Wolf, der ihn aus wütenden Augen ansah, und im Glanz dieser Augen ahnte er mehr, als er es sah, daß der Wolf ihn ansprang. Geistesgegenwärtig und mit dem Instinkt des erfahrenen Jägers schlug er mit seiner Keule zu, so stark er nur konnte. Der Schlag zerschmetterte dem Wolf den Schädel und war so stark, daß auch die Keule dabei zerbrach. Nur mit Mühe konnte R'Tan verhindern, daß auch er selbst vom Schwung dieses Schlages in die Grube fiel, an deren Boden nun der getötete Wolf lag. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er noch mehr: Am Grunde der Grube, gleich neben der toten Wölfin, lag ein Junges, eine Wolfswelpe von höchstens fünf Monaten. Ohne lange zu überlegen, knüpfte er eine Schlinge an die nahestehende Eiche, ließ sich in die Grube hinab, und holte das Junge heraus. Nur einen Biß in die linke Hand mußte er einstecken, bevor er dem Welpen mit einer Lederschnur das Maul verbinden konnte.

R'Tan überlegte lange. Das Junge hatte ohne die Mutter, alleine hier im Wald, kaum eine Überlebenschance. Andererseits hatte er sich schon manches Mal gewünscht, die Jagdinstinkte eines Wolfes zu besitzen, dessen gutes Riechorgan vor allem. Mit einem Wolf an seiner Seite, so dachte er, könnte er das Wild besser aufspüren und seiner Sippe, und seiner Ake, eine größere Stütze als Jäger und Ernährer sein. Nun hatte er die Möglichkeit dazu.

Dann steckte er den Griff des Knüppels an seine Gürtelschnur, holte den toten Wolf aus der Fallgrube, lud ihn sich auf die Schultern, nahm seinen Knochenspeer auf und die kleine Welpe auf den Arm, und machte sich auf den Heimweg zu seiner Sippe.

Als R'Tan sich den Feuern seiner Sippe näherte, lief ihm Ake schon jubelnd entgegen. Ihr Jäger war erfolgreich gewesen!

Am Abend dieses Tages saßen die Männer um das Feuer, und R'Tan hatte viel zu tun, um den Männern zu erklären, warum er das Wolfsjunge, das für sie nur ein weiterer unnützer Fresser und eine künftige Gefahr darstellte, an ihr Feuer mitgebracht hatte. Ake, die Schwestertochter seines Vaters, hatte ihn verstanden. Die Männer aber waren mißtrauisch gegenüber seinen Ideen. Wenn das Wolfswelpe auch nur einen einzigen Fisch stehlen oder nur einen von ihnen verletzen würde, und sei es ein noch so kleiner Kratzer, wollte man es töten. R'Tan redete lange auf sie ein, erklärte gar, er werde sein Essen mit dem des Wolfes teilen. Alles umsonst: Beim kleinesten Vergehen wolle man dies Raubtier töten. Da verfiel der Jäger in Schweigen.

Aus einem neuen Eichenast machte er sich einen neuen Knüppel, nachdem sein anderer an der Grube zerbrochen war. Schweigend machte er sich an die mühevolle Arbeit, ihn mit dem scharfen Feuerstein zu glätten, und während die Männer der Sippe über ein neues Weiterziehen in Richtung des Sonnenuntergangs berieten, schnitzte er wie schon einmal Kerben für seine Finger in das schmale Ende des Astes. Der fertige Knüppel lag gut in seiner Hand, doch nicht so gut wie der erste es getan hatte. Was war an diesem nur besonderes gewesen? Er holte den Griff seines ersten Eichenknüppels hervor, um ihn sich noch ein Mal in Ruhe anzusehen.

Was, so dachte R'Tan, was hatte der alte Griff, was der neue nicht hatte? Nachdenklich sah er den alten Griff an, da schien es ihm auf einmal, als sehe er in den Linien ein Gesicht. Das Gesicht des Gottes der Jagd. Nicht aus eigener Überlegung, sondern wie von selbst, oder wie von außen von einer fremden Macht geführt, begann er, die Linien dieses Gesichts mit seinem Feuerstein aus dem eichenen Griff herauszuarbeiten, bis sie ganz deutlich hervortraten. Und als er selbst nicht wußte, was nun zu tun sei, da fiel es ihm plötzlich ein: Am Rande des tiefen Waldes stand eine uralte Eiche. Die Eiche war seinem Volk schon immer heilig gewesen. Und in den Armen der alten Eiche war eine Höhlung, in der schon einmal Raben ihre Wohnung genommen hatten. Dorthin brachte er noch in der selben Nacht dieses Gottesbild. Damit wollte er einen neuen heiligen Hain errichten. Ja, dachte er, als er das Bild des Gottes in der Eiche ruhen sah, so war es gut. Dann, nach einem kurzen Moment, nahm er seine Kette mit den Wolfszähnen ab, und legte sie um das Gottesbild. Dann kniete er nieder und dankte dem Eichengott für die Jagd dieses Tages.

Es mochte sein, daß der Gott sich von seiner Sippe abgewandt hatte. Aber seine Sippe hatte sich doch vom Gott der Jagd ab- und den Flußgöttern zugewandt, so daß es kein Wunder war, wenn der von ihnen verlassene Gott der Jagd ihnen seine Gunst nicht mehr schenkte. R'Tan hatte ihm ein neues Heiligtum eingerichtet, es durch ein Opfer geweiht und sein erstes Gebet dort gesprochen. Er hoffte zuversichtlich auf die Gunst des Eichengottes für sich, für Ake und seine künftige Jagd.


	2. Der Eichengott - Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Heiligtum zu weihen ist das eine - daraus eine lange Tradition zu machen eine andere...

Es war die Nacht am fünften Tag des Rabenmonds, für R'Tan und Ake, seit er vor Wochen das Heiligtum eingerichtet und geweiht hatte, eine Nacht wie viele andere, an denen sie dem Gott der Jagd ein kleines Dankopfer für die Jagd des letzten Tages brachten. Es war nicht viel gewesen, aber es reichte gerade zum Leben, obwohl R'Tan jetzt seine Ration mit dem jungen Welpen teilte.

Da trat in den Lichtschein seines kleinen Feuers eine seltsame Gestalt, hochgewachsen und ganz in einen Umhang gehüllt, der nicht Fell war, sondern feiner, und von einer Farbe zwischen der der aufgehenden Lichtsonne und der des wandernden Düstermonds. Das Gesicht des Fremden war scharfgezeichnet, und in seiner Hand hielt er einen krummen Zweig mit einem Lederband daran, und viele kleine Ruten.

Viele Fragen lagen R'Tan auf der Zunge, die erste davon 'Wer bist du?' - doch irgendwas sagte ihm, daß man einem solchen Besucher keine Fragen stellt. Da begann der Fremde zu reden. "Du bist der Jäger. Und Du sollst es sein und bleiben, so wie alle Deine Nachkommen. Dies ist eine Zauberwaffe, mit der Du das Wild auch jagen kannst, wenn es fern von Dir ist." Gebannt sah R'Tan auf den Fremden und folgte seinen Worten. "Sieh, biege diesen Zweig, vom Stamm einer jungen Eiche, nimm die Lederschlaufe und binde ihn halbrund. Das nenne den [Bogen](https://myra.fandom.com/wiki/Bogen). Wenn Du nun diese geraden, festen Ruten und Zweige, nenne sie [Pfeile](https://myra.fandom.com/wiki/Pfeil), von Blattwerk gereinigt hast, kannst Du sie so auflegen, dann die Lederschnur, nenne sie Sehne, loslassen, und sieh: Der Pfeil fliegt weit und trifft ein fernes Ziel." Nocheinmal führte der Fremde es vor. Er faßte ein fernes Blatt ins Auge, zeigte es den beiden, legte einen Pfeil auf, spannte den Bogen, und traf das Blatt.

"Lerne", sagte der Fremde, "den Umgang mit dieser Zauberwaffe und auch, wie man sie herstellt. Weihe sie dem Gott der Jagd, und wenn Du nicht gegen den Hunger jagst, dann jage in den Farben gekleidet die auch ich trage, damit das Wild Dich sehen kann und es ein gerechter Wettkampf ist. Lehre dies auch Eure Nachkommen. Für einen von ihnen habe ich ein weiteres Geschenk". Mit diesen Worten holte der Fremde aus seinem Umhang einen glänzenden Stab, in dem sich R'Tan ebenso spiegeln konnte wie in einem Bach. Ein Ende war rundlich und dicker, und hatte zwei kleine Zweige an den Seiten. R'Tan griff danach und wollte es näher ans Feuer halten, um den Stab besser zu sehen. Doch er war zugleich glatt und scharf, und überrascht sah R'Tan sein eigenes Blut die Hand herab und den Stab entlang und zu dessen Spitze hinab fließen. Entsetzt schrie Ake auf.

"Nein!", sagte der Fremde rasch und nahm den Stab hinweg. "Fürchte nichts Frau, und begehre nicht, was nicht für Dich bestimmt ist, Jäger. Nicht für Dich, und nicht für diese Zeit." Er nahm den Stab, der im Schein des Feuers ebenso leuchtete wie der Umhang des Fremden, und trat vor die Eiche. Ruhig und würdig hob er den Stab, und stieß ihn dann kraftvoll hinab, so tief zwischen die Wurzeln der heiligen Eiche, daß nichts mehr davon zu sehen war. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, und bevor er aus dem Feuerschein im Wald verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: "Diese Zauberwaffe ist für Dich und Deine Nachkommen, zu Ehren des Gottes der Jagd. Wenn einer Deiner Nachkommen einst in der Not zu diesem Heiligtum kommt, den Eichengott zu Ehren, dann wird der Eichengott ihm die andere geben, die dieses Heiligtum bis dahin bewahrt. Von Euren Nachkommen sollen so zahlreiche gute Jäger stammen wie Eicheln je von den Eichen dieses Waldes fallen" Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

* * *
    
    
    Zeit: 50.000 vor Pondaron  
    Ort: [Elzet](https://myra.fandom.com/wiki/Elzet)/[Dandairia](https://myra.fandom.com/wiki/Dandairia).
    


End file.
